


and i would set the sky on fire just to see how it burns

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackouts, F/F, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Post-Canon, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Jay is acting off.Everyone can see it - the way he spaces out all the time, the way he's always half-asleep, the way he snaps at everyone then doesn't remember the conversation.Buthenotices it most of all. It almost reminds him of those first few tumultuous weeks in the hospital, the nights he believed he'd never wake up.(or, my brain did a thing, and I was wondering what would happen if someone could take over Neon J's body.)
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J., Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads), White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	and i would set the sky on fire just to see how it burns

Neon J couldn't sleep.

That wasn't an odd occurence - his sleep pattern had been becoming distressingly haphazard as of late - but this time, he felt inexplicably restless, even more so than usual.

Maybe a walk would clear his head.

Jay got up, pulled on his favorite sweater, and walked out of the door to Barraca Mansion.

At this late (early?) hour, the crowd of fans that were almost always gathered outside thinned out significantly, but a few still remained, so it was necessary to be vigilant. (Even more so, after the Rock Revolution. Jay had heard he had his own fanclub now.)

He managed to evade the fans, and started wandering through the Metro Division.

Jay's home District was famously the most active at night. There was always _something_ happening, whether it was a party, a concert, a drinking game in a nightclub, or gossip about 1010 - if you were inclined towards social activities, it was difficult to be bored in the Metro Division.

If Jay had a face, he would have rolled his eyes. When he was younger, this would have been paradise, but now it all seemed flashy and ridiculous. Well, this was what came of letting 1010 redesign the District when they were elected Charters.

They were like his younger self, in some ways. Young adults, still in awe of the world and the city. Still having dreams at night instead of nightmares.

Jay sighed. He'd meant to clear his head, not worry himself more.

He passed through Natura next - much calmer, perhaps much preferable, to the Metro Division. He got a few odd looks, but that was unavoidable, considering his... appearance.

Then there was Akusuka. It was almost as busy as 1010's District, but more in the way that people just never stopped moving, and the night was just a darker part of the day.

And, finally, Jay arrived in Cast Tech. They'd taken down the giant statue of DJ Subatomic Supernova, thank the _stars_ , so the whole District was relatively calm.

(Of course, it was 3am, and people slept most nights in Cast Tech, so that made sense.)

Jay wandered around for a bit, before bumping into - who else? - DJ 10-syllable-name himself.

"Oh! Sorry, Jay," Nova (Jay had taken to calling him that) apologized.

Jay waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright, then-"

Jay heard Nova's voice catch at that. _Oh, he's notcied my sweater,_ he thought, slightly smugly.

Nova cleared his throat, before asking, "Your... sweater. Is it meant to have a rather large hole in the back?"

"Yes, in fact, it is. You alright there, soldier?" Jay smirked, or he would have, if he'd had a face. He'd always quite enjoyed teasing Nova.

"Right. I just..." Nova cleared his throat again, seemingly getting more flustered by the minute.

"You what?" Jay purred, walking closer to Nova.

Nova didn't reply.

Jay burst out laughing. "You're always- always flustered so damn easily, oh my _stars_!"

"No, I'm not!" Nova snapped.

"Yes you _are,_ don't deny the facts," Jay giggled.

"Well, in other matters..." Nova said, clearly wanting to change the subject, "what are you doing out so late?"

Jay calmed down enough from his laughter to reply, "I could ask you the same-"

"No, no you couldn't, because this is _my_ District and everyone already knows I'm an insomniac," Nova sighed. "So why are you out here?"

"...Couldn't sleep," Jay muttered. "Decided to take a walk."

"Alright then." Nova didn't look entirely happy, but he seemed satisfied with Jay's answer. "You'd best be getting back to Barraca Mansion."

Jay nodded, waved, and started the walk back to the Metro Division.

That had gone better than he'd hoped.


End file.
